Eternity
by FictionQueen14723
Summary: Edward gets angry at bella so she leaves. what will happen when she meets victoria's daughter. will bella and edward get back together? sequal to Breaking Dawn. All vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tricks**

E.P.O.V I watched as Bella beat Emmet for the 3rd time winning the bet.

Emmet had put a bet on the game saying that if he won then he would get to make fun of Bella and my 'private life' again but if Bella won, I thank god she did, he did one favor for her. Bella put her shield around them so I couldn't read Emmet's mind. Why would that matter? Anyway I watched as Bella whispered something in Emmet's ear. When he grinned and looked at me I knew something was up but what? Bella smiled at me as she pulled her shield back.

I barely noticed that Emmet had disappeared until I heard something or someone rummaging through drawers in the garage. When Emmet emerged from the garage holding a crowbar (a very large, thick one I might add) I turned to leave. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I collapsed.

B.P.O.V I cringed as I saw Edward collapse to the ground. He

looked so helpless, but he deserved it considering what he did to me!

**April Fools day- 5 hours earlier (10:00 a.m)**

E.P.O.V "Alice! Are you done with my outfit yet?!" I shouted up

the stairs. "Almost, be patient Edward!" she replied. That Alice she knew that I was not a patient person. I was just about to walk into her room when she stepped out with an exact replica of me. "Here's your doll Edward" she said irritably. "Yes but I also need the costume Alice so don't get to eager for praise." I warned. Sighing she walked back into her room and then returned with an Aro's outfit. "Apparently he was way to eager to get rid of it so be careful." she said jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. Where is Bella right now?"

I asked. "She's still hunting. Apparently she was very thirsty today."

I laughed. Renesme approached me and held a hand up to my face.

A picture of Bella scared flashed in my head. I shook my head. Renesme thought for a minute then tried again. This time Bella was laughing, I nodded and walked her out of the house grabbing the doll on my was out. When I got outside I changed in the garage quickly then went and got prepared for my trick. When I was ready it looked like Aro was holding me and Renesme in a hostage position and was getting ready to take them away. Then all I had to do was wait. It wasn't long before Bella emerged from the woods.

As soon as she saw the seine before her she froze. She looked from me (dressed as Aro) to Renesme and the replica of me which she thought was me. Then I made the doll talk. "Bella run!" I yelled for the doll. She stood for a second probably deciding what to do. She took one last look at me then turned and ran the other way. I chased after grinning like a fool.

B.P.O.V I knew I had to keep running even though I wanted to

turn back and help Edward and Nessie. I heard Aro chasing after me. I broke into a full sprint. I was running as fast as could dodging trees and zig-zagging this way and that. I knew I wouldn't make it much farther, it was a miracle I had made it this far. I felt something grab my arm and spin me around. I was greeted by warm soft lips. I boiled over with anger! "Edward! Why did you do that to me? You scared me half to death!" I grew even angrier when he started to laugh at me. "Bella it's April Fools Day. We're supposed to play tricks on each other today." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him and pouted.

"Aw, Bella it was just a joke. Please forgive me." he pleaded. I had to smile. I loved it when I got my way. "Fine but only this one time." I said turning. He kissed me again lightly on the lips and held my hand as we walked back to the house.

**Present time- (3:05 p.m)**

E.P.O.V I felt myself being dragged somewhere. I wanted to open

my eyes but they felt very heavy. My whole body felt numb and weak. 'I'm going to kill Bella when this is done' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden I heard a loud shouting in my head. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" all of a sudden my strength was renewed and I screamed and sat up. "OW" I exclaimed when my head hit the bottom of a car. When I came out from under the car I saw Bella laughing. I got up and glared at her until I heard a smaller, softer laughter join Bella's. I saw Renesme come from behind Bella. Then I had to forgive Bella. And in a way it was kind of funny. I went over to Bella and embraced her. "Now we're even" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and laughed. Our fun didn't last for long because Renesme had to go in to get measured. Bella entertained her as Carlisle measured her. When Carlisle was done he looked concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Anger**

E.P.O.V "Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Renesme has grown significantly less than yesterday." he replied looking confused. "By how much?" Bella asked. "Well yesterday she grew half an inch. Today she grew less than a millimeter. That's just about how much an average child grows." Carlisle explained. I was very worried while Bella on the other hand looked excited. "Why are you so excited Bella this could be a bad thing." I scolded her sternly. "Well if she is growing like an average child now then we can enroll her in school. You would like school Nessie, you could be with other children and play games and learn new things." Bella said to me and Renesme. I just turned to Carlisle, "is it true, could she go to school?" I asked now curious. "I guess so but I would wait for a couple of days before making any plans or decisions so we can be sure." Carlisle told us. Bella looked disappointed but nodded.

Carlisle dismissed us and I led Bella through the woods to our house. While Bella was tucking Renesme into bed I thought about the events of today. My trick on Bella and her trick on me. I also felt worried for Renesme. What would happen if she stopped growing for forever. I mean I love being able to hold her and tuck her into bed but that wasn't how I imagined the rest of my eternity. I would want her to meet her true love like I met Bella and have a life of her own. When Bella crawled into bed she stared at the ceiling. How I wish I could read her thoughts right now. "What are you thinking Bella?" I asked not able to contain my curiosity. "The events of today, Renesme, other things." she said absent mindedly. When she turned to look at me I saw the worry in her eyes. I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the cheek and made my way to her lips. "You know how to make me feel better" she told me after our kiss. I chuckled and kissed her again.

B.P.O.V When I woke up Edward was laying there looking at

the ceiling. When I shook him he didn't move. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink ruffle top. Then I woke Nessie up and got her dressed. I left a note for Edward saying I took the car to school and had taken Nessie to her friend's house. I grabbed the keys and hopped in the car. Nessie climbed out of the car when we got to her friend Karlie's house. Then I drove quickly to school.

When I got there Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet where waiting. I explained to them that Edward didn't want to get ready so he was still in bed. They shrugged and we parted our separate ways to go to our classes. My first class was Biology. Today sadly was blood testing. I sat through the explanation on how to do it and then the demonstration. I did mine with ease. Before I knew it class was done and I left the building. When I walked outside I saw an angry sight. Edward. He was steaming mad. I tried to avoid his gaze and him. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm with ease. "Bella" he growled in a hushed tone, "why did you leave?" "Weeellll, I tried to wake you up but you didn't budge so I went to school." I explained quickly. He rolled his eyes but let me go. I rubbed my arm and tried to walk away. "Why are you trying to avoid me Bella?" Edward asked. I turned around and said "because your angry." Edward sighed. "I'm not angry Bella I'm just...... not happy." then he held my hand and walked me to our next class. As we walked I could sense the tension between us. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. In English class I gave Edward his space by sitting at a different table. I did this for the rest of the day.

When his mood didn't change I ran home instead of drive with him. When I got home Edward had picked Nessie up and Carlisle had measured her. She had the same growth rate so I called up a school. Tomorrow I would pick up the registration forms and fill them out. Hopefully Edwards mood will have turned around.


End file.
